I'm Your Love, I'm Police
by nyE.mEh
Summary: Bukan update tapi pengumuman /Yifan adalah teman masa kecil Tao. Pencuri keperawanan bibirnya. Bertemu dengan Yifan lagi yang berprofesi sebagai polisi, tapi hubungan mereka terasa aneh dan canggung/KrisTao/Gs/RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Lelahnya hari ini!"

Tao menoleh ke arah mamanya yang menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kencang ke sofa empuk di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Istirahatlah dulu Ma," Tao menyodorkan segelas air putih pada mamanya. Tao awalanya ingin pergi ke kamarnya, tapi mamanya mencegat.

"Ada apa ma? Aku ingin ke kamar," Tao agak kesal dengan mamanya yang memintanya untuk bertahan sebentar, padahal ia ingin tidur.

"Dengarkan Mama dulu, Mama ada cerita," Nyonya Huang itu membenarkan posisinya.

"Tadi Mama bertemu dengan Lei Mei, Apa kau ingat dia?"

"Lei Mei?, Siapa dia? Mana ku ingat Ma." Mana dia ingat dengan teman ibunya.

"Kau itu masih muda tapi pelupa, Lei Mei itu ibunya Yifan. Kau ingat tidak?"

Yifan? Oh, dia. Tao ingat sekarang. Lei Mei adalah wanita yang biasa ia panggil 'Mama Fan-Fan'.

"Sekarang Yifan sudah besar dan juga sangat tampan. Kau tahu, sekarang dia jadi seorang polisi diumurnya yang sangat begitu muda. Tadi mama bertemu dengan Yifan saat bersama ibunya,"

Oh, kenapa Tao jadi teringat sesuatu, saat mendengar nama 'Yifan'?

"Hei Tao, kau mendengar Mama tidak?" Nyonya Huang agak marah saat tahu jika anaknya tidak mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Entahlah Ma, aku ingin ke kamar dulu. Aku banyak tugas." Tao meninggalkan ibunya dan pergi ke kamar. Istri Tuan Huang itu menghela napas melihat anaknya.

...

...

"FanFan-ge, kita main apa? Jiji bingung," Ucap anak kecil berumur empat tahun dengan rambut hitam keriting yang diikat dua kepada anak laki-laki yang berumur setahun lebih tua dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ayah dan ibu, aku jadi ayahnya dan Zizi jadi ibunya,"

"Jiji sih mau saja, tapi Jiji tidak mengerti bagaimana cara bermainnya? FanFan-ge maukan mengajari Jiji?"

"Itu mudah saja, nanti aku ajari. Sekarang kau, Zi. Pegang ini!" Yifan—nama anak itu. anak yang dipanggil 'FanFan-ge' oleh gadis kecil di hadapannya. Menyerahkan boneka panda milik anak gadis itu.

"Anggap saja itu anak kita Zi, goyang-goyangkan seperti Mama ku waktu menggendong Sehun." Yifan menunjuk ibunya yang sedang menggendong adiknya—Sehun.

Zizi—Jiji—atau Tao. gadis kecil ini mengikuti apa yang dilakukan ibu Sehun seperti yang diperintahkan Yifan.

"Lalu, apa lagi, Ge,?"

Yifan berpikir apa yang selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di bibir merah muda Tao. "Itu apa Ge?" Tanya Tao kecil kebingungan saat lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya mencium bibirnya.

"Emm, itu yang dilakukan ayah dan ibu," Ucap Yifan.

Cup

Kini Tao kecil yang mencium bibir Yifan, Cuma hitungan detik si kecil menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir lelaki yang sedang berperan sebagai ayah dari anak mereka—boneka maksudnya.

Yifan kecil kembali mencium bibir gadis kecil bemata panda di depannya, "FanFan-ge kenapa melakukannya lagi?"

"Soalnya bibir Zizi manis," Anak laki-laki kecil ini kembali mencium bibir mungil gadis di depannya hingga beberapa kali.

Tanpa disadari kedua anak kecil itu, dua orang dewasa sedang menonton dan memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan sembari menggelengkan kepala dan mengelus dada.

...

...

"Akhh! Kenapa aku jadi mengingat itu? memalukan," Tao membuang sembarang boneka pandanya, sembarang saja. Tapi pastinya boneka itu akan mengenai tembok kamar bernuansa black-white ini.

"Kenapa waktu kecil aku bodoh sekali, dan kenapa juga dari berbagai ingatan yang ada di otak ku. Ingatan itu yang keluar dan muncul. Padahal selama ini tidak pernah muncul," Tao berucap dengan nada marah. Dan raut wajahnya menyiratkan kefrustasian,

"Semoga hanya Mama yang bertemu, dan bukan aku." Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk.

"Lebih baik aku tidur, tiba-tiba saja rasanya aku akan sakit." Gadis remaja ini menutup matanya dan memeluk guling miliknya yang bersarung binatang favoritnya—Panda.

...

...

 **nyE mEh Present**

 **KrisTao Fanfiction**

 **I'm Your Love, I'm Police**

 **By : Huang Zitao's Beloved Girlfriend**

 **Warning**

 **Gs for uke|typo(s) anywwhere you see|ide pasaran|alur membosankan|cerita maksa dan cepat banget|Tidak sesuai eyd|judul, isi, summary sama sekali gak ada yang nyambung|**

 **Hati-hati sawan seketika setelah membaca tulisan nista ini. Saya selaku penulis tidak bertanggung jawab atas hal tersebut.**

 **Don't like ? Don't read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Weekend. Seperti biasa yang dilakukan para anak umur belasan tahun untuk menghabiskan waktu. Hangout atau melakukan hobi yang sejenis, semacam komunitas.

Begitu pula dengan Tao, anak perempuan Keluarga Huang ini memilih untuk mengisi waktu weekendnya dengan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Hari ini mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di sebuah cafe di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan besar di Beijing.

Beberapa potong kue dan beberapa gelas kopi mereka habiskan, dan perut Tao rasanya sangat penuh sekali. Ingin rasanya untuk memuntahkannya, tapi—"Kalau ku muntahkan sayang uang ku, aku mahal-mahal memberinya." Itulah ucapnya saat dirinya ingin memuntahkan makanan yang ia telan.

Tao pulang ke rumahnya sekitar pukul satu siang, jam makan siang hampir berakhir. Sepertinya ibunya sudah makan siang lebih terlebih dahulu. Tapi, kenapa ada sebuah mobil berwarna merah maron terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya. Mobil itu bisa dibilang masuk dalam jajaran mobil mewah.

Siapa yang berkunjung? Mungkin teman-teman sosialita ibunya. Bisa saja bukan? Tapi Tao rasa ini bukanlah jadwal ibunya berkumpul dengan teman-teman sosialitanya.

Dan, entahlah. Lebih baik dirinya masuk dulu ke dalam rumah.

...

...

"Tadaima!" Teriak anak gadis Keluarga Huang yang duduk ditahun ketiga sekolah menengah atas.

Gadis yang mengaku dirinya seorang otaku, dirinya heran. Kemana Mamanya?, biasanya jam segini Mamanya akan diam di depan tv menonton acara gosip.

"Mama!" Teriak Tao dengan suara cemprengnya.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya mengarah ke arah dapur, dan—"Ma, apa Mama di si—"

"Tao kau sudah pulang?" itu mama Tao yang berbicara. Tapi, kalimat Tao terpotong karena,"Tao ini Lei Mei, kau masih ingat bukan? Kau sering memanggilnya mama dulu,"

Oh, Lei Mei. Jika ini Lei Mei, maka dua orang laki-laki ini adalah—"Nah, yang ini Yifan!" tunjuk Mamanya kepada laki-laki yang duduk sedang menyantap makanannya.

Dan yang itu pasti Sehun, Tao yakin itu.

'Dan ini Sehun. Dia sudah besar bukan?" Sehun—anak lelaki itu juga duduk ssperti Yifan yang menyantap makanannya.

Baru saja Mamanya ingin membuka mulut lagi, Tao sudah berlari meninggalkan Mamanya dan tamunya—"Aku ke kamar dulu Ma!" teriak Tao sambil menaiki tangga rumahnya.

...

Tao sudah mengganti bajunya menjadi baju rumahan. Baju kaos putih berlengan tiga perempat bertuliskan 'Show Your Color!" di bagian depan dengan celana kain selutut berwarna hitam dan rambut hitam bergelombangnya yang ia ikat sembarang namun seperti dicepol tinggi.

Dirinya bimbang, haruskan ia turun. Di bawah sana ada Yifan. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu Mamanya bercerita bertemu dengan orang itu, dan hari ini kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Yifan. Di rumahnya lagi.

Tadi ia sangat malu melihat Yifan, entah kenapa perasaan menjadi seperti ini. Dan apa Yifan melihatnya? Tao tadi tidak memperhatikan Yifan.

Seharusnya Tao datang dan menyapa Yifan, layaknya teman lama melepas rindu. Tapi Tao malu, itu sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bukan.

Dirinya tidak perduli dengan Lei Mei ataupun Sehun. Ini adalah tentang Yifan, si anak lelaki yang su—, ah lupakan. Pipi Tao sudah memerah mengingatnya.

Akankah ia turun?

...

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya di depan kaca sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan bergabung dengan yang lain di meja makan. Bagi Tao apa pun yang terjadi nanti di meja ini Tao pasrah, ia serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Dan kenapa Tao sial lagi, dirinya didudukkan Mamanya tepat di depan Yifan. Di sampingnya adalah Sehun yang sibuk melahap makanannya.

Dai tadi dirinya hanya menunduk menatap piringnya yang terus menerus diisi makanan oleh Mamanya Sehun dan Yifan.

"Makan yang banyak ya Zi! Ini Mama yang buat, kaukan dulu suka sekali makan masakan Mama," Tao hanya tersenyum saat Mamanya kedua laki-laki di kediamannya ini terus-terusan memasukkan lauk ke piringnya,

Tao ingin sekali menolak, sungguh perutnya sangat kenyang. Tapi Tao bukan orang yang dengan tega menyakiti perasaan orang apalagi orang yang lebih Tao.

Dengan setengah hati Tao memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tao kau tidak manyapa Yifan? Kau masih ingat bukan dengan dia?" kenapa sih Mamanya ini. Tao yang tadi menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya. Mencoba tersenyum pada Yifan.

Iya, di depannya benar Yifan. Bocah laki-laki yang biasa bermain dengannya.

Sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Tao akui Yifan tampan. Alisnya tebal dan tegas, tatapan matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas, rambutnya yang cepak dengan warna hitam pekat. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh tegapnya.

Yifan cocok sekali dikatakan polisi tampan, ketimbang polisi Yifan lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai model atau artis.

"Dan Sehun, aduh dia besar sekali sekarang bukan? Kau ingat, dulu kau dan Yifan sering sekali membuat Sehun menangis,"

"Iya, aku sampai kewalahan karena setiap saat harus membuat Sehun berhenti menangis. Tapi mereka berdua kembali membuat Sehun kecil menangis." Tawa kedua wanita dewasa itu pecah saat mengingat kelakuan anak mereka di waktu kecil.

Ingin sekali rasanya Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara tumbukan lauk di depannya, tentu Tao ingat itu. Kenapa ia agak merasa malu ya dengan Sehun? Dulu Tao sering sekali membuat Sehun menangis—ia lakukan bersama Yifan.

Lebih baik Tao fokus saja dengan makanannya dari pada harus mendengarkan mamanya bernostalgia dengan ingatan yang akan membuat Tao menjadi malu.

Mungkin itu yang dilakukan oleh Wu bersaudara, dari tadi mereka hanya memasukkan makanan ke mulut mereka. Jika diberi pertanyaan mereka hanya menjawab 'Hmm, Oh, Ya, menggeleng atau mengangguk' apa yang Yifan lakukan juga dilakukan oleh Sehun. Bukankah mereka mirip?

Zi, mereka itu bersaudara! Sepertinya tekanan akibat datangnya Yifan ke rumah membuat kepala Tao menjadi terganggu. Dan sepertinya Tao menjadi lebay.

...

Tao muak sekali dari tadi, yang dibicarakan hanya tentangnya dan Yifan. Dari hal yang Tao ingat hingga hal yang sudah Tao lupakan namun kembali diingatnya, kedua wanita dewasa itu membahasnya.

Hal ini semakin membuat Tao malu kepada Yifan. Tao tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi malu, mungkin ada sebuah hormon yang mengendalikan rasa malunya—itu yang ada dalam pikiran Tao.

Dan percakapan itu—percakapan yang hanya dilakukan oleh mamanya dan mama si Wu bersaudara, dirinya dan si kakak-beradik hanya sesekali diikut sertakan dalam pembicaran. Terus berlanjut hingga mulut mereka lelah.

...

...

"Fanfan-ge sedang apa? Kenapa tidak bermain dengan Jiji?" Tao kecil datang dengan membawa boneka kesayangannya menghampiri Yifan yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Merasa teracuhkan, karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Tao merebut buku yang ada di tangan Yifan.

"Kenapa diambil Zi?" Yifan bertanya dengan wajah muka yang marah, siapa yang tidak marah jika barang milik mu diambil. Apa lagi dengan cara yang Tao lakukan.

Wajah Tao merengut, bibir merah mudanya terkerucut."Habisnya Fanfan-ge tidak menjawab saat Jiji bertanya,". Gadis kecil itu menjawab dengan nada kesal, dilemparnya buku yang ia ambil ke arah Yifan. Ia berlari menjauh dengan pipi yang bercucuran air mata.

...

Jika Tao sedang merajuk sangat sulit untuk membujuknya kembali. Yifan ingat betul, beberapa bulan yang lalu Tao marah padanya. Gara-garanya ia tak sengaja membuat boneka Tao—boneka rakun. Tercebur keselokan, rupanya selokan itu terdapat air yang mengalir dan sialnya boneka itu hanyut.

Seharian Tao menangis dan berhari-hari ia mogok bicara dengan Yifan. Jika mama Tao datang berkunjung ke rumah Yifan, Tao hanya akan diam di samping mamanya. Tidak seperti biasa yang akan datang menghampiri Yifan untuk mengajak bermain.

Marah Tao kepada Yifan berakhir setelah Yifan datang ke rumah Tao dengan membawa sebuah boneka panda.

"Gege sudah mencari kemana-mana boneka seperti milik Zizi di toko boneka, tapi tidak ada. Jadi Gege minta mama untuk membelikan ini. Maafkan Gege ya Zizi!"

Mata Tao langsung berbinar waktu itu, ketika melihat boneka panda yang Yifan bawakan untuknya.

"Jiji suka sekali bonekanya. Terima kasih ya ge!" dan Tao sudah memaafkan Yifan, dengan perantara boneka panda.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, boneka panda yang Yifan berikan menjadi barang yang paling ia sayang.

Kemana-mana selalu ia bawa. Sampai dijadikan teman untuk tidur.

Yang sekarang harus Yifan pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya membuat Tao tidak marah padanya. Apa menggunakan boneka panda lagi akan ampuh?

...

"Zizi! Gege minta maaf." Yifan menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke depan Tao yang duduk di kursi taman belakang rumah Keluarga Wu.

Gadis kecil itu tidak memalingkan wajahnya, tidak bergeming dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Ini Gege bawakan susu coklat. Zizi menyukainya bukan?" wajah Tao masih masam. Bekas air mata masih nampak dipipinya.

Yifan duduk di samping Tao, tangannya terulur menghapus sisa genangan air mata yang tertinggal dan membekas menggunakan tissu basah.

"Ayo senyum, nanti jelek." Masih sama saja. Tao masih tetap diam.

Dengan berani, Wu kecil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Huang kecil. Bibirnya mengecup pipi berisi gadis muda itu.

Tao menoleh ke Yifan, mungkin terkejut dengan tindakan yang Yifan lakukan,"Gege!"—"Jangan marah lagi dengan Gege. Gege akan sedih."

Tao menggeleng,"Gege tidak boleh sedih. Apa Jiji membuat gege sedih?" tanya Tao dengan nada takut.

"Iya. Gege takut kalau Zizi marah dengan Gege dan tidak mau bermain bersama lagi,"

Lagi gadis panda itu menggeleng—"Jiji mau kok bermain dengan Gege. Tapi tadi Gege tidak menjawab Jiji jadinya Jiji marah dan terus Gege marah-marah ke Jiji." Tao berusaha menjelaskan.

"Gege tadi belajar, karena sekarang Gege sudah sekolah. Nanti Gege bisa dimarahi oleh ibu guru kalau tidak belajar."

Tao terdiam dan mulai berpikir. Jadi Yifan sekolah dan butuh belajar.

"Zizi tau tidak, di sekolah itu banyak sekali teman."—"Benarkah?","Iya." Yifan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Jiji juga mau sekolah seperti Gege. Nanti Jiji juga akan punya banyak teman." Sepertinya Tao tertarik untuk masuk sekolah seperti Yifan.

Sekarang Yifan sudah duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak, sekitar satu bulan ini mamanya memasukkannya ke sana.

Dulu Yifan hanya akan bermain, tapi setelah masuk sekolah ia lebih sering belajar. Belajar membaca, mewarnai, menggambar. Hal yang biasa dikerjakan anak taman kanak-kanak. Dan sebab ini lah ia tidak terlalu sering lagi bermain, terlebih lagi tidak menghiraukan ajakan Tao.

Apa Yifan akan terus berteman dengan Tao setelah ia sekolah di taman kanak-kanak setelah bertemu dengan kawan baru?

...

...

Terhitung sudah lima kali Tao melirik ke jam tangan bertali blue navy dengan angka romawi yang menjadi angka pada jam. Jam yang hanya memilik dua buah jarum, jarum pendek di angka tiga dan panjang di angka enam.

Kemana mamanya atau supir? Sudah hampir setengah jam Tao menunggu jemputan di depan sekolah. Sekolahnya sudah sepi, jujur dia takut hantu. Apalagi ceritanya sekolah ini banyak makluk halusnya.

Tao jadi merinding dan takut.

"Mama cepatlah datang!" kaki-kaki Tao terhentak, menyalurkan kekesalannya kepada mamanya yang tadinya berjanji akan menjemputnya dengan tepat waktu.

Biasanya ia akan membawa motor ke sekolah, tapi hari ini mamanya melarangnya. Entahlah kenapa? Jika tahu mamanya akan terlambat begini lebih baik Tao berdebat dengan mamanya pagi tadi untuk membawa motor.

Dan juga, seharusnya ia tadi ikut dengan temannya yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Pasti sekarang dirinya sudah ada di rumah menyantap makan siangnya– ya meskipun jam makan siang sudah lewat dan benar terlambat.

Perutnya sudah sangat lapar, bunyi perutnya seperti langit yang akan turun hujan.

Seseorang tolong jemput dir—

 **Tiit...Tiit...**

Bunyi klakson mengagetkan tubuh Tao, sebuah Mini Cooper berjenis Clubman berwarna silver. Astaga ini mobil impian Tao! beberapa bulan yang lalu ia minta dibelikan mobil ini ke ayahnya, tadi tidak dikabulkan—lupakan hal ini.

Seorang pria keluar dari mobil mewah berwarna silver itu, agak berlari kecil ke arah Tao.

'Emm..Yifan?" tanya Tao agak ragu. Diusapnya punggung lehernya, ini kata pertama ia keluarkan untuk berbicara dengan Yifan setelah sekian lama.

Laki-laki yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah Yifan. Jujur bagi Tao hari ini Yifan terlihat tampan, mungkin. Yifan sebenarnya adalah tampan, tapi Tao saja yang—ah lupakan.

Dengan baju kaos abu-abu dan celana hitam ketak, kakinya beralaskan sepatu sport hitam. Rambutnya ditata agak berantakan.

Tao ragu jika Yifan adalah seorang polisi jika melihat pakaiannya sekarang.

Dengan satu tarikan napas,"Kau pulang dengan ku,". Hah? Dirinya pulang dengan Yifan.

"Tapi mama ku bagaimana?" Tao takut jika mamanya nanti datang dan dirinya tidak ada di sini. Pasti ia akan kena damprat. Lagi pula ia harus pulang dengan Yifan.

Yifan terdiam, wajahnya menampakkan jika dirinya sedang berpikir,"Mama mu meminta ku untuk menjemput mu."

Apa mamanya sungguhan? Tapi pulang dengan Yifan apa tidak apa-apa. Ia ingin memastikan tapi ia tidak membawa ponsel.

Tapi dari pada ia mati kelaparan, ikut Yifan untuk pulang sepertinya tak apa.

"Baiklah."

...

Kemana Yifan akan membawanya, ini bukanlah jalan arah pulang ke rumahnya."Kita akan kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Tao kesal dengan jawaban itu.

"Apa hari ini, emm...kau tidak bekerja?" anggap saja ini basa-basi dari Tao. oh, come on! Tao tidak suka suasana canggung dan sepi.

"Tidak, aku sedang cuti." Jawab Yifan, sambil fokus menyetir dan memperhatikan jalan.

Tiba-tiba Yifan memberhentikan mobilnya, wajahnya langsung ada di hadapan wajah Tao. Tatapan tajamnya bagai menusuk Tao."Kau! kenapa tidak memanggil ku dengan sebutan gege lagi?"

"Eh?" dahi Tao berkerut. Kenapa Yifan bertanya itu dan kenapa wajahnya makin dekat. Napas Yifan dapat Tao rasakan.

Mungkin sekitar setengah detik, Yifan mengambil sebuah ciuman di bibirnya."Sudah lama tidak merasakan bibir mu Zi."

Yifan membuka pintu mobilnya,"Panggil aku gege dan turunlah kita sudah sampai." Yifan turun dari mobil.

Mobil ini berhenti di sebuah cafe, sepertinya cafe bagi Tao. kenapa Tao jadi tidak sadar begini ya, sebenarnya kemana pikirannya saat di mobil tadi. Mungkin karena lapar yang sedang ia derita.

...

Aduk, aduk, dan aduk.

Hanya itu yang Tao lakukan pada es krim miliknya, mangkuk bening itu isinya telah berubah menjadi cair—maksudnya es krim di dalamnya.

Tatapannya hanya kosong dan hampa.

"Tao!" seru Yifan.

Tao masih mengaduk es krimnya,"Tao!" Yifan menepuk lengan Tao.

"Hah?" anak ini baru sadar, kemana saja tadi kau Tao?

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, bingung kenapa Yifan menepuk lengannya."Kau melamun? Tadi ku panggil tidak menyahut."

Tao hanya diam tak menjawab,"Kau tak suka es krimnya? Akan ku pesankan yang lain. Atau kau ingin menu lain selain es krim?" tanya Yifan. Sepertinya polisi muda ini cemas dengan gadis sekolah menengah atas yang duduk di depannya.

Kepala Tao menggeleng,"Aku suka kok dengan rasa ini. untuk saat ini tak usah memesan yang lain." Tao langsung menyendok es krim yang sudah mencair. Untuk apa memesan lagi, dan mengganti. Tao suka rasa ini, rasa green tea. Bukankah ia yang memesan, pasti yang ia pesan tentu yang ingin ia makan.

Tapi soal melamun, ia memikirkan hubungannya dengan Yifan. Kenapa sekarang hubungan mereka menjadi canggung dan terasa dingin.

Memanggil Yifan pun Tao bingung. Yifan saja, atau dengan menambah 'gege'.

"Kau melamun lagi."—"Eh?" sendok yang ada di tangan Tao mengenai pipinya, sendok itu berada di depan mulut Tao.

Tao tadi ingin menyendok es krim ke mulutnya tapi kemudian ia melamun, saat Yifan berbicara. Tao menoleh dan sendok itu mengenai bibirnya.

"Kalau sering melamun, wajah mu akan penuh es krim seperti ini." Yifan mengusap pipi Tao yang bernoda es krim menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Bukannya mengusap jarinya bekas es krim, Yifan malah menjilat ibu jarinya,"Manis."

Tao tersipu, Yifan bertingkah laku seperti di drama korea yang sering ia tonton.

"Emm..Gege!" suara Tao sangat pelan sekali, terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Apa?" dan Yifan bisa mendengar suara itu.—"Kenapa Tao? Kau ingin sesuatu?".

Tao menggeleng,—"Tidak, aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

Dahi Yifan berkerut,"Lantas?". Tao meneguk air liurnya kasar,"Gege itukan polisi. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kalau gege itu polisi spesialis apa? Kan ada polisi yang khususnya menilang, atau menjadi tim penyelidik."

Yifan tertawa, ternyata Tao hanya menanyakan ini."Kalau ku jelaskan mungkin kau tidak akan mengerti. Tapi apa kau pernah menonton Dots?"

Sebuah anggukan kepala dari Tao dengan ekspresi yang sangat imut sekali—bagi Yifan.

"Bisa dibilang aku bekerja sepeti Tim Alfa." Ucap Yifan pada Tao dengan berbisik.

Tao langsung menunjukkan eksperi keterkejutan dan wajahnya seolah berkata'Benarkah?'

Jadi Yifan seperti Yo Sijin.—itu yang ada dalam pikiran Tao.

"Tao kau melamun lagi."

"Tidak kok, hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Yifan tersenyum, ia kembali memakan es krimnya.

"Ge, kalau es krimnya sudah habis bisa aku pulang?"—"Akan aku antar nanti."

...

"Tao!" Yifan menggenggam tangan Tao. baru saja mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah Tao, belum masuk ke dalam area rumah Tao lebih tepatnya.

"Apa ge?" Tao rasa suasana di mobil ini agak aneh.

"Berhentilah menghindari ku. Jadilah Zizi ku yang dulu, aku merindukan mu." Setelah selesai berucap, Yifan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tao.

Ini kesekian kalinya Yifan mencium bibir Tao. tapi kedua kalinya setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

Ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman yang waktu kecil sering ia lakukan bersama Yifan.

Dulu hanya bibir saja yang saling menempel, tapi sekarang. Bibirnya dilumat oleh Yifan. Lidah Yifan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menyapa lidahnya. Membelit, mengajak untuk bertarung.

Tao hanya bisa menutup mata, menikmati ciuman yang biasa disebut ciuman basah ini.

Yifan melepaskan tautan mereka, wajah mereka berhadapan. Dahi saling bertempelan.

Chup

Lagi Yifan menciumnya kembali, bibirnya habis dilumat oleh Yifan.

"Jangan menjauh dari aku lagi Zi, ku mohon!" Diusap Yifan bibir Tao yang basah.

Tao hanya bisa diam,'Aku tidak mau berjanji Fan-ge, aku takut jika kau seperti dulu'.

...

...

Tbc/End?

...

Ampun najis banget nih fict, gak tau kesurupan apa gw bikin nih fict. Curhat dikit bolehlah, anggap aja ini pemanasan gw setelah bangkit dari hiatus kemaren yah. Kalo ini responnya baik gw janji bakal update **Diva. Fat, I'm in Luv, It's The True Love ?, sama satu fict KT pwp.**

Ditunggu loh respon positif teman-teman. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang mengharapkan fict ini dan lainnya. ah syudahlah. Ini gw mau curhat beneran.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu mak gw—biasanya gw panggil Mama. Ngeperbaharui simnya, soalnya masa berlakunya udah mau abis. Gak sengaja di kantor polisi ketemu sama temen lamanya, eh ternyata temen mama gw juga bikin sim. Di situ mama gw juga ketemu anaknya yang kebetulan jadi polisi di kapolres.

Nah pulangnya mama gw cerita sama gw soal dia ketemu sama teman lamanya dan anaknya yang sekarang jadi polisi. Dan tiba-tiba gw teringat sama sebuah memori kusut. Cerita masa kecil gw sama anak cowo yang sekarang udah gede dan jadi polisi. Ya anaknya temen mama gw itu.

Gw sih keinget begituan gw ngetik deh nih fict, malam itu gw ngetik sampai bagian dimana flashback pertama kali Kris ama Tao nya ciuman yang main ayah sama ibu waktu kecil.

Eh besoknya, gw hampir serangan jantung. Temen mama gw sama anaknya yang polisi (yang ketemu sama mama gw dipolres itu) datang ke rumah gw.

Gw hampir kejang ditempat masa, sumpah gw malu banget. Bayangin aja waktu kecil kita tuh sering cipokan, malu gw. Sumpah gw rasanya gak ada muka.

Tapi yg bikin gw why, kenapa bisa gituh gw lagi ngetik fict tentang cerita gw sama dia eh dianya datang ke rumah.

Cukup sekian curhatan lebay dari gw, mau baca silahkan. Mau bash silahkan. Katakan alay juga silahkan.

Gak peduli,

Kalian suci dan aku penuh dosahh!/abaikan

Okey, ini masih ada kelanjutannya. Bakal gw lanjutin disela-sela les persiapan un entar. Masih ada dikit lanjutannya tentang flashback Tao/yang sebenarnya pengalaman hidup gw/

Cerita romantis di sini Cuma khayalan doang ya, udah ah. Note gw panjang banget. Btw fict yang udah gw janjiin update itu di proses kok. So gw tunggu ya, gimana mau reader.

See you next time!

 **Januari 12 2k17**

 **Happy Born day My Sister!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon maaf jika ini bukan chapter update!

Melalui postingan ini akunya mau mastiin, masih banyak tidak reader yang kepingin fict ini dilanjutkan. Kasihan yang nulis kalo nulisnya banyak tapi gak di baca T_T

Awalnya kepingin distopin dan didiamkan sampai lapuk bersama cerita yang lain/lirik fict sebelah/ atau dihapus /lirik list cerita/ seperti beberapa fict.

Namun, beberapa hari lalu. Mamah ku bercerita kembali mengenai kaka polisi. Akukan baper jadinya dan teringat fict ini.

Sebuah rasa bersalah hinggap, teringat akan reader.

Jadi aku tuh mastiin biar akunya nulis gak sia-sia. Kaya cinta aku ke doi /eh!/

Ini dilanjutkan?

Tidak?

Atau dihapus?

Ya, siapa tahu ada, dari pada nyampah diffn mending dihapuskan?

Abaikan.

Dan, di fict ini sosok Kris masih spoiler yah? Berasa gak?. Belum terungkap siapa Kris itu.

Kalo banyak yg minta lanjut silahkan katakan lewat kolom review.

InsyaAllah akan dilanjut selepas gw masa karantina.

Ya, alhamdulillah gw lulus snmptn.

Okelah, terserah kalian menilai ini lebay dan alay. Cari perhatian atau apalah.

Ditunggu kepastiian kalian.

Soalnya gw udah banyak kena php.

See you all!😊😊😊

Regarts, meh!


End file.
